Live Life To the Fullest
by chachingmel123
Summary: Determined to live his new life to the fullest. Even in his old age, he was still very much active. Who would have thought that on his trip to Washington DC, he would come across a decapitated head, and when he called the Police. Why do they keep staring at him?
1. Chapter 1

Live life to the Fullest

Summary: Determined to live his new life to the fullest. Even in his old age, he was still very much active. Who would have thought that on his trip to Washington DC, he would come across a decapitated head, and when he called the Police. Why do they keep staring at him?

Author Note: Made this fanfic, because I feel sorry for the Ducky, who in the show, has no family or children of his own. Only his job.

I do not own NCIS.

Enjoy!

Live life to the fullest.

That was his motto.

In his old life, he had done nothing with his life.

Just wake up.

Go to work.

Come back to an empty house and spend the rest of the day in front of the T.V.

Before he know it, he had already reached an old age and had nothing to show for it.

He didn't leave behind a family or even any work, that would make people remember him, even when he was gone.

He was left with nothing but regret.

If god exists, then he would like to have a do over.

A new life where people were sure to remember him even when he was gone.

God seemed to have answered his prayer, because he suddenly woke up in an orphanage after his death surrounded by children.

When he got to look in the mirror, he was a cute and an adorable 3-year-old boy with short blond hair and grayish blue eyes.

A name appeared in his mind 'Huey'.

His name was Huey.

His body was young and energetic, a mile from his old body.

He was given a new life.

Well, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity that was right in front of him.

He was going to live his new life to the fullest and make sure, there would be somebody who would remember him when he was gone.

And his first order of business was to make sure the adult who took care of the children in the Orphanage remembered him.

With an adult mind, he know that having so many whining and crying kid's around, could be hell.

Hell, he saw several flee to the door the moment their shift was over.

So, he started folding his clothes, sweeping the room he shared with three other children and even helped to prepare the food.

The shock on his care workers faces, were all worth it as he tried to make their lives easier for them, if some brat was crying, he would try his best to calm them down using toys.

His very mature mind set, was soon received as a breath of fresh air for all the adults around him, making their work, a lot more tolerable.

It made them remember his name despite the many kid's that have passed through the doors over the year's.

When he turned 5, he was allowed to go to Pre-school and for the first time, he realized just how backwards the world he was in living in was, since he had yet to see a television.

The year was actually 1938 in Paris!

Not a single person walked around with a cell phone like in modern day.

The streets were nowhere near as clean and the cars were so old, that they barely cracked 50 miles per hour.

The style of clothes was also a lot different than modern day and yet he could recognize some of the clothing, that was making its way back to modern-day.

He himself was dressed in woolly brown jacket, trousers and heavy black, hand me down, boot's.

Going to school in Pre-school in the 40's was shocking, because there was no such thing as a smart board and there was no computer insight, everybody either wrote on a chalk board or used a mechanical pencil.

Can you imagine sitting for several hours a day and hearing the grinding sound of about twenty kid's pressing chalk into their boards?

He quickly learned to endure it.

Recess was exactly what he expected, it hadn't really changed since modern day except kids weren't staring at their phones or playing on their devices.

But even though he had an adult mind which meant that he found everybody around him extreme childish, he tried his best to join in on the fun, because he know that the people you remember the most, are the people you spend in childhood.

In response to the other kid's letting him join in, he taught them 'cool' stuff, like how some plants and insects, can be eaten to help with their lacking's diets.

When they want to the nearby river, he taught them how to find the cleanest part of the river, where fish, that were safe to eat, swam.

Without him noticing, he had become the leader of the group of kids.

As he grow older, he made it his mission to reach out to any new kid's coming to the small school, he never know, how much he impacted the lives of those younger than him until he grow old enough to leave the school for a bigger school.

He had never seen so many crying faces before, even from the current Pre-schoolers who managed to remember him even though their lives were so short.

Entering middle school, he know, he had to start over again.

But he had to wonder, what the hell happened when a child exit's elementary school?

It was like a switch turned off in their brains and Bullies emerge.

No matter, how much, he was shoved into lockers or placed in a trash can, he began each day with a smile.

But in reality, he know that one day he would grow strong enough, so that nobody would be able to push him around.

And in summer of 1946, he had his first, of many growth spurts.

With new strength, he joined as many school activates as he could, without burning himself out.

The fact that despite being an athlete, he wasn't an asshole, extremely appealed to the younger, weaker students, especially when he made it clear he wasn't going to stand for it.

Being a former victim, he know that victims of bullying never forgot the person that had hurt them in teen hood even if they grow into adults.

How many people got revenge against their bullies many years later?

The less people that hated him, the better.

His leaving of the school was meant with cries of terror.

Those who he protected, dreaded what would happen to them once he was gone.

But he had left younger friends who were also jock's, who liked how different he was and could carry on protecting those younger and weaker, in his name.

A group to protect the weaker students emerged, after he left.

Than he entered High school and he was facing bullies once, again.

He had to start all over again.

In high school, he met the girl, he would eventually marry in his early twenties.

In this world, 1950 was a year that France want to war and recruited young men to the battle field.

It wasn't strange to see people shouting in the street, trying to recruit young men but he never signed up.

Because people died in war for selfish reasons.

He wanted to live a long life, not cut his life short.

No matter how much he was mocked for it.

His choice turned out to be the correct one.

He found out later that If he had joined the Army, he would have been sent to the front line and would have defiantly died, due to the sudden mass bombing.

With a lack of men in France, it was very easy to get a job as a fascial labourer and earn enough money to get married.

Even through the photo was taken in black and white, many friends from his past were invited including the women at the orphanage who gave their own blessing.

They got married in a church and enjoyed their honeymoon at a beach resort.

A year later, they had their first boy, a baby boy their called 'Luc Moon'.

And the baby took after him in appearance, it always made him smile when he came home from work and saw his son and wife waiting for him.

But everybody had to grow older.

It was odd, sending his own son to the same school he went to, as a child.

The shocked faces of his former teachers when he came in for Parents day, made his day because they obviously remember him as a small child, he proved he was just as friendly in adulthood as he was in childhood.

After that, he and his wife had two more kid's, twins, who he made sure to spend time with, especially on holidays or weekends.

He didn't want to leave the world with his own kid's hating him, his work partners know that if somebody called him saying one of his children was sick, then he would leave immediately and make sure he was right at their side, within an hour.

He was a family man, and his impact on his own children showed when he was invited to their own weddings when they came of age and they even thanked he and his wife for raising them.

Now with his all his children grown up, he could spend the rest of his life with his wife and really live freely.

You wouldn't think that a fifty-year-old man, would want to jump out of a plane but he did.

But of course, his wife didn't want any part of it.

She was only by his side when they did 'safe' land stuff, like go to a musical or ride on a boat, there was never a dull moment with him around and his activeness was shocking for his age.

He gave her the time of her old life.

Nobody who know him, would ever think about putting him in a care home, because he clearly had many more years left in him.

His buff body wasn't that of an old man at all.

Than one day, his wife refused to wake up.

Who would have thought, she would leave the day after the whole family celebrated her 60's birthday?

But at least, she left with people sure to remember her.

After that, he decided to write a book to keep himself busy about his own experiences in life, because he was now fully qualified to pass on his own life story.

He had no idea how huge 'You Got a Live Big' would become, when he had published it.

He honestly thought it was a mistake, when the bank called him, about his current bank balance and trying to put him on a 'higher level' compared to an average person.

The sudden money actually came from people buying his book.

Apparently, his idea of living life without no regrets struck with countless people and he was invited to conferences, people would actually, pay for him to come abroad.

He met many people who were surprised by how independent he was, despite his age.

Some years flow by and he published two children books, that were also big hits taken from an experience he had.

He was soon invited to Washington, D.C, to talk about his latest book and do a book signing.

It was at his talk, that something creepy happened.

He was about to go on stage when he noticed a hair dangling from above.

He wouldn't have noticed it, if not for his good eye sight.

"Excuse me" He said, getting onto the stage and looking up.

But what he saw next, would stay him for the rest of his life.

It was a head.

A decapitated Human head.

It was the head of a woman who looked to have been dead for some time, kept in place, by a rope.

"Oh, my god" He said, his face was pale and his reaction naturally caught those around him attention and they too wanted to know what he was looking at.

But when they saw what he was looking at, they too were shocked.

The smell of a rotten head made many rush to toilet.

Until somebody finally said.

"SOMEDAY CALL THE POLICE!"

 _NCSI were on their way._

And scene!

Next chapter, Special Agent Gibs wonders why he was personally called down for a case, only to meet a man who looked too much like too much like a person he has been trying to make retire peacefully, apparently named 'Huey'. Review/fav and follow!


	2. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
